


Art for ColdFlash Big Bang 2020 fic "I choose you (Always)": Masquerade

by haute_coldture



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, ColdFlash Big Bang, ColdFlash Big Bang 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haute_coldture/pseuds/haute_coldture
Summary: Art to accompanyERAC12'sficI choose you (Always)for the 2020 ColdFlash Big Bang! I'm a sucker for a masquerade prompt :D ♥
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Coldflash Bang 2020





	Art for ColdFlash Big Bang 2020 fic "I choose you (Always)": Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ERAC12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/gifts).



> Boundless thanks to the wonderful mods who helped coordinate this year's ColdFlash Big Bang, and to [ERAC12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12) for such an immediately-inspiring premise! Read the fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Coldflash_Bang_2020/works/27853682) :D


End file.
